¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: Ya que… es una fiesta… —pronuncia torpe, se tropieza con las palabras, nerviosamente se rasca la nuca —y… bueno… ya sabes… eso… no estás haciendo mucho ahora… —Pacífica le mira expectante, y siente ansiedad. ¿No puede ir directo? Tiene un ligero presentimiento de lo que dirá —¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? -DipperxPacífica


Cuando regresó después de traer a alguien para que limpiara la alfombra, Dipper ya estaba disfrutando la fiesta con sus amigos adolescentes. Se sienta en una silla importada de algún castillo de Alemania, mirando a lo lejos las mujeres de alcurnia con sus hermosos vestidos de seda y sus joyas brillantes de precios exorbitantes. A los atractivos hombres ricos vestidos con los más refinados trajes de diseñador. Y al pueblo, tan sincero, tan auténtico y sencillo divirtiéndose desde el corazón, causando destrozos en el salón de la antiquísima mansión de sus padres. Vuelve a mirarlo a él y un suspiro prolongado se le escapa por el cerco de los dientes. Se siente extraña al mirarlo. Anormalmente agitada. Habla con esa chica mayor de cabellos pelirrojos, y ríe de forma casual tan… encantadora. Tiene la impresión de que se ve más alto que de costumbre. Tal vez es a causa del traje negro, que tan bien le sienta. O tal vez se debe a que, su percepción del mundo ha cambiado, y no puede agradecérselo a nadie más que a él. Entonces voltea, y la mira a ella. Fue por accidente, se volteó y al pasar sus ojos se encontró con los de ella. Le dirige una sonrisa. La de cabellos dorados desvía la mirada, con la cabeza altiva y la expresión soberbia. Les hace una seña a los otros chicos y comienza a caminar. La Northwest tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que se dirige hacia ella.

—¡Hey, Pacífica! —se acerca a sonriendo, y a ella, le parece su sonrisa le parece deslumbrante

—Hola, Dipper.

—¡Gran fiesta! ¿Sabes? Yo no tenía ganas de venir. Pero me la estoy pasando muy bien. Todo gracias a ti, que abriste las puertas. Muchas gracias por salvarnos a todos. Lamento haber creído que eres igual a tus padres… —nunca había pensado en él de esa forma, pero ahora siente su corazón acelerar cuando se le acerca así. ¿A él le sucedería del mismo modo? No lo cree. Tampoco piensa que se dé cuenta de que, sin proponérselo, dice y hace cosas encantadoras. Ni siquiera es algo racional, tan sólo, al verlo actuar de esa forma heroica, no puede creer que ese muchacho brillante y valiente sea aquel tonto nerd sudoroso y torpe que conoció la primera vez. No puede evitar imaginarse a sí misma como una princesa y a él como su caballero, aún si no era ninguna dama en apuros y ella había salvado el día al final.

—No, gracias a ti que fuiste lo suficientemente honesto y directo como para confrontarme por mi debilidad —dijo, con el tono más educado que le enseñaron, y una fina sonrisa. De fondo

—Oh, vamos, soy yo, no necesitas ser tan propia conmigo. Tanta amabilidad y modestia en ti se siente raro…

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? —hace una mueca de indignación superficial.

—Jaja, ¡nada, nada! Y… —se rasca la nuca —¿Qué haces aquí, sentada sola? ¡Hay toda una fiesta! Y mira que yo suelo ser el que se queda sentado en una esquina en las fiestas.

—Oh, ya sabes… estaba pensando… en los siglos de castigo que me pondrán mis padres por todos los destrozos de este día.

—Hey, ya sean tus padres o el inminente apocalipsis, disfruta esta noche.

—Sí, supongo que sería lo mejor —sonríe por lo bajo tímidamente, cuando una canción nueva comienza a sonar. Silencio. Silencio incómodo. No tendría por qué existir un silencio de ese tipo en una situación así, tan sólo hablaban normal. Pero algo se sentía raro, algo en la atmósfera.

—Ya que… es una fiesta… —pronuncia torpe, se tropieza con las palabras, nerviosamente se rasca la nuca —y… bueno… ya sabes… eso… no estás haciendo mucho ahora… —Pacífica le mira expectante, y siente ansiedad. ¿No puede ir directo? Tiene un ligero presentimiento de lo que dirá —¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —no está del todo seguro y acerca su mano, luego la regresa, pero termina por tendérsela a la rubia.

—C-claro… —acepta y le toma la mano. Le sudaban mucho. Ahí estaba el torpe sudoroso. Se movía tiesamente y le pisaba los zapatos sin querer. Se sonrojaba de la vergüenza por lo mal que bailaba. Pacífica rio. Rio suave y dulcemente, de forma natural y sincera. Era muy bonita cuando reía así.

—¿Al menos sabes bailar, genio? —le mira divertida.

—¡P-por supuesto que…! —desvía la mirada apenado —No… creí que saldría natural… ya sabes… ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Pues, bailar bien, en realidad, bastante —dice como si se tratara de un asunto de completa seriedad —P-pero si quieres… puedo enseñarte…

—¿Sí, lo harías? —la mira y por un segundo le brillan los ojos. Aún no se acostumbra del todo a que sea amable con él.

—¡Sí…! No queremos que hagas el ridículo en el baile de graduación de la preparatoria… —ríe un poco —Tienes que poner tu mano aquí —tímidamente toma la mano del otro, le late rápido el corazón, y la coloca sobre su espalda, en la cintura. Ella coloco la suya en el hombro contrario. Y con los brazos contrarios se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos. —Primero mueves el pie derecho hacia adelante —el muchacho hizo lo que le decía —Y luego con el izquierdo… el truco está en no confundir los pies o pisarás a tu pareja… —y así fue indicándole pasó por paso, entre risas, pisotones y demás errores, cuando el muchacho castaño empezaba a dominar lo básico, una canción lenta y claramente romántica comenzó a sonar. Retiró su mirada de los pies y subió la cabeza. Miró un momento a la niña, directo a los ojos, muy nervioso. ¿Bailarían eso también? Sentía su corazón acelerarse un poco. Ella se sonroja. Él pide con los ojos el consentimiento. Ella asiente y comienzan a bailar lenta y suavemente. No puede permitirse pisarla ni una sola vez aquí. Automáticamente, porque la pieza así lo pedía, se fueron acercando cada vez más. Los latidos de ninguno bajaban la velocidad todo era embarazoso… pero se sentía bien. La chica de cabellos rubios sentía algo cálido derramarse desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo, y poco a poco la sensación de confianza creció y creció, y junto con la de ella, la del chico también, y conforme avanzaban los compases de la canción todo a su alrededor desaparecía, todos los invitados, los muebles, y junto con toda la realidad, los nervios, la vergüenza, justo en ese momento donde sólo eran ellos dos, la chica se permitió recargar su cabeza en el pecho contrario. Y tan sólo estaba feliz, y no necesitaba siquiera pensar en nada. A Dipper, incluso el nombre de Wendy se le olvidó por completo durante ese instante. Ambos, inconscientes que a una distancia astuta, Mabel y sus amigas gritaban emocionadas por semejante escena de película que tenían frente a sí. Y por supuesto, tomaron vergonzosas fotos con las que luego serían cruelmente chantajeados. Pero ni aunque lo supieran, hubiera importado en ese momento.


End file.
